Future Owned
by Adorereading
Summary: Sequel to Future Renewed, Chris centric but also focusses on the next generation of Charmed Ones and the new Halliwell generation in general.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

 **Piper & Leo's kids:**

Wyatt Matthew (18 y/o), powers: Orbing, Sensing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Orb Shield, Projection, Healing, Molecular Combustion, Conjuring, Pyrokinesis and Telepathy.

Christopher Perry (16 y/o), powers: Orbing, Sensing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Empathy, Glamouring, Electrokinesis, Astral Projection and Time Traveling.

Melinda Prudence (8 y/o), powers: Molecular immobilization

 **Phoebe & Coop's kids:**

Penelope (12 y/o): hearting, remote hearting

Pandora (9 y/o): past premonitions, cryokinesis

Phoenix (9 y/o): future premonitions, pyrokinesis

 **Paige & Henry's kid:**

Ryan (11 y/o): Molecular Deceleration, molecular Acceleration, Telekinetic Orbing.

Henry Jr. (8 y/o): Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing and Energy waves.

Piper and Leo's kids shall form the next Charmed Ones, as they are the more powerful trio of the family. Although together all the Halliwell descendants are pretty powerful together and can recreate the original charmed ones for spellcasting.

* * *

Chris lay in bed, in the peaceful solitude of his room. The only room in the house that was soundproofed by magic, so that Chris's empathy didn't pick up every emotion in San Francisco. Chris could handle his empathy just fine now, when awake. But in his sleep; he was sometimes troubled with all the emotions in San Fra … therefor his bedroom was spellbound against emotions.

He glanced at the blurry letters on his alarm, 5:20 am. It read. Chris sighed threw on a t-shirt and headed downstairs, because apparently he was done sleeping. He made his way towards the kitchen and put a kettle with water on the stove. He waited 'till the water was boiling, before grabbing some Green Tea and some honey and made his way towards the attic. For some reason Chris always felt comfortable in the attic and since he had nothing better to do he studied the Book, his family always teased him about his knowledge of the Book.. so he might as well study every single page. Since Chris was about 8 or 9, everyone knew that Chris inherited Phoebe's knack for spell writing and writing in general, therefor Chris was one of few Halliwell children that had added information to the book himself. He grabbed the book of its pedestal and sat down on a nearby rug, placed the book in front of him as he sat down cross legged. Normally Chris went against personal gain, but when it was just him and the book he tended to use his telekinesis to sift through its pages. He read about the demons that his mother and aunts had vanquished, but also about 'regular demons' and how to identify them. He could almost recite their Bloodline's legacy that was near the front of the book, but also the charmed ones entry written for the next generation, Chris' and his cousins. As he was flipping through the pages, it suddenly flipped really fast and stopped on the 'To Summon The Dead' page.

"Really?" Chris muttered, whilst looking upwards; "Who wants to talk?" Chris placed his cup of tea on the ground, walked over towards a cupboard, grabbed five candles and placed them in a loose circle, he quickly lid them with the use of Wyatt's Pyrokinesis and chanted:

"Hear these words,

Hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me,

I summon thee,

Cross now the great devide."

And immediately small orbs of white appeared within the circle and transformed themselves into non other than:

"Aunt Prue!" Chris called out.

"Hi sweetie!" Prue said as she stepped out of the circle to become solid and hugged her nephew. "How are you?"

"Fine." Chris replied earning a stern glance from his aunt.

"You're not fine, Chris. Otherwise you wouldn't be awake at the crack of dawn." Prue scolded.

"Couldn't sleep." Chris replied with a shrug.

"Nightmares?" She asked concerned.

Chris nodded, but also shook his head. Not quite sure how to explain, "I think they're memories…"

"Memories?" - "Memories of your past life?" Prue asked, they all knew about the Chris that had come to the past.

Chris nodded, "Only they're not, you know… the important ones. When I turned 14 I received like the summary of Perry's life… we all know that. But now they're just moments of his existence, and not just from his timeline, but also from his time here."

Prue winced, she had watched how her sisters had treated Perry when he first came into their lives. "Chris… you know that your parents and.."

"I know." Chris interrupted. "I don't blame them, neither does Perry. That's not what wakes me up, it's just random things… sometimes happy other times… less happy. Like I said nothing major, I just don't understand why I'm reliving them so vividly?"

"So that's what's keeping you up?" Prue asked.

Chris glanced at her with raised eyebrows and shrugged again saying like, 'I-guess?'

Prue frowned, "It's probably for a reason. That you're getting these memories, I mean. Maybe Perry's trying to tell you something?"

"That's what I thought, I've written everything down… I just haven't found the reason yet."

Prue smirked at her nephews cleverness, he really was one of the brightest witches she'd ever met. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Chris smiled at her, "So what did you want to talk about Aunt Prue? I'm assuming you asked to be summoned, or was grams playing pranks?" he chuckled, closing the book and placing it back on its rightful place.

"I just wanted to get an early start." Prue replied devious.

"An early start at what?" Chris asked suspicious.

"The ban of me seeing your aunts has been lifted, they can finaly summon me freely as of today." Prue squealed.

"That's awesome Aunt Prue!"

"So, I wanted to be here as soon as I could. So I waited, until someone came near the book and that was you… bright and early. What do you say, we go make some breakfast for the family?" Prue suggested.

Chris glared at her, "You mean, I do the cooking and you keep an watchful eye on the coffee pot?"

"Exactly!" Prue laughed as she launched herself downstairs. Chris shook his head at his aunts antics, before waving his hands over the candles blowing them out and telekinetically orbed them back in a shelve.


	2. AN!

Sorry for the bad upload! I updated the first chapter with a readable one

Thanks to those for sending a notification. Hope you guys enjoy! :)


End file.
